The Colour of Love
by hoshixcandy
Summary: A simple camping night with some of the characters from Pokémon. Brock provides a game for the others to play in which they have to explain what they think the colour of love is. One shot, no real pairings suggested.


AN: Okay, I don't own Pokémon, this is just fan made. There's not really any pairings in this, but take from it what you will. This is just a one shot idea I had while I was on holiday. I know I've made Paul the antagonist, but I needed one I think. But I do love Paul. Really. If you think anything should have been different, or you liked anything, please comment! I would love to hear some feedback for this! The nicer the better! Or if there's anything constructive... Flame as well, if you like, but please give me something I can work with, i.e "I didn't like it because...". Thanks! And thanks for reading!

The Colour of Love

"And so, I conclude that the colour of my aura is a shocking yellow!" Ash declared, standing tall and proud next to the small camp fire that the group of teenagers had started to keep warm. Pikachu cheered out and jumped onto his trainer's shoulder, waving at the others. A few of them laughed, others rolled their eyes dramatically.

"We said with logical thinking, Ash," one of the eye rollers, Misty sighed, "Just using the colour of your partner is cheating, we could all have done that."

Ash grinned foolishly and looked around the circle of friends. To him it was a special night, a lot of his older friends had met up with him, and a few new ones. And some rivals too. On his left sat Brock – who would often lean forward to stir whatever he was cooking in front of the fire -, and next to him, the red head, Misty with her baby Azurill in her arms. May and Dawn were sitting opposite from Ash, sometimes giggling like school girls. On Ash's right Gary and Tracey sat patiently, feeling too mature to join in their silly Aura game. The last person of the group was Paul, although he was sitting more at a distance, behind Ash. The boy from Pallet found this slightly unnerving, but put up with it. He hoped the friendly atmosphere would maybe transform his cold hearted rival into a more open one.

"Okay, so that's nearly all of us finished, it's just Gary and Paul left now!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hat.

Gary grinned slightly, and threw Ash a dark look, "If your aura is a shocking yellow, then that's like electricity. Put mine down as a blunt grey colour, like a Geodude!" This caused more laughter, the only one to pout was Ash.

"No fair, Gary! Take it easy, okay? Anyway, I think your colour is more like the green from that necklace you wore years back. It also had yellow on it, right? There. The two colours were rivals, fits us perfectly."

Gary looked startled at Ash's mature decision, and grinned. "Fine. But you know, I'm always going to be the stronger rival." At this he received an empty Pokéball thrown at him. "Fine, okay, we're both equally strong, but I'm smarter."

"No argument there," May giggled. Dawn smiled too, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, Paul," Brock broke the silence, "It's your turn if you want to join in."

If looks could kill, Brock would have died, been brought back to life just to be killed again. The look Paul gave him would send shivers down any normal persons back, but of course, not Brock. He simply shrugged and turned back to the group of his friends. Ash stuck his tongue out in mockery, which set Dawn and May into more hysterics. A small itching feeling on the back of his head warned Ash that Paul was now sending him the death glare.

"Fine, then that's the game over." Misty muttered, standing up and walking over to her sleeping bag. "I think maybe we should get some sleep." Beside her, the round blue Azurill nodded while yawning.

Tracey and Gary nodded in agreement, May and Dawn standing up fists raised, "No way!" Dawn cheered, "We're too worked up to sleep!"

"Of course! Why don't we play another game then?" May asked.

Shrugging, Ash turned to Brock, who grinned. "We've played the Colour of our Aura game, why don't we play one similar to it?"

This made Tracey sigh, "If you guys are going to play something like that, I'm going to sit out and draw."

Brock's grin didn't fade, instead, he turned to look in the burning embers of the fire. "Who else is in?"

"Me!" May squealed, "If it's as fun as that last game, I'm definitely in!"

Dawn smiled and clapped her hands, "I'm in, of course, no need to worry about that!"

A small silence filled the camping area, as Brock waited for more response.

"Fine." Gary stated, with no real enthusiasm.

"What is the game?" A tired voice asked.

"Why? You want in, Misty?" Brock responded.

A huge groan came from Misty's direction. "Yes, since you guys won't let me sleep!"

The only one not to confirm whether they would play or not was Paul from the back. Brock obviously wasn't expecting a response since he delved straight into the game. "This time, we each have to decide what we think the colour of love is."

Gary sighed, "Okay, so it works just the same as the last game?"

Brock nodded, and leaned forward to stir whatever was in the pot. "But you have to give a better reason."

"Sounds like a stupid girls game." The voice from behind Ash muttered.

Jumping and turning to face this voice, Ash scowled, "Look! Your not playing so butt out!"

Standing as well, Paul stepped forward towards Ash, "I'm allowed to voice my opinion loser!"

"Oh yeah?" With his fist clenched, Ash stepped forward, Pikachu sprinting to his side, electricity cackling from his red cheeks. "If we're so much of a loser club, why are you hanging around here?"

Paul stuck up his nose, "It's just a coincidence that we're camping at the same area."

Ash stepped forward, his anger boiling, until someone grabbed his arm. "Relax, Ash."

Still facing Paul, Ash breathed out, "Yeah, I'll relax Gary. Sorry guys." With one last glance of resentment at Paul, Ash turned and took up his place at the circle. "To me, the colour of love is pink, I guess. It's something girls like, so mushy romantic stuff must be worthwhile when it comes to love."

And so the game had begun.

"That's too cliché, Ash," May stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Next time try from the bottom of your heart." She looked around, "Can I go next? Okay. To me the colour of love is a vibrant green, like the colour of fresh grass." She blushed slightly, "It's just such a fresh colour, and love should always be fresh, right?" Her blue eyes shined with eagerness at her colour.

"Uh-huh..." Misty snorted, "So, the fact Drew has fresh green hair and vibrant green eyes has nothing to do with it." She chuckled slightly, "It was a nice idea though, May."

May smiled and blushed again, "Are you going next, Misty?"

She nodded, "Sure. The colour of love is a deep blue, like the ocean."

"Come on!" Ash sighed, "That's as bad as me saying shocking yellow for my aura."

A small glare shut him up, and Misty continued, "An ocean blue, with the sun setting on it is romantic, and so, I think that the ocean blue represents the deepness of love."

This was met with approval, and Gary coughed, "I think the colour of love is green too. My reason for that is because the stem of flowers are green, so no matter how red the rose is, it depends on the green stem to look after it. Love requires something to help it grow... A stem. So green."

"WOW!" Dawn burst out, eyes wide, "That sounds like it could be really poetic! So you _do_ have Professor Oak's deep poetic charm!" Gary sweat dropped a little, not expecting that response. After all, he had put his own belief out on the line – a sarcastic response from Ash is what he expected, not a standing ovation from a girl like Dawn.

"I'll go now," Dawn said smiling, her finger on her lip in deep thought, "I think maybe silver, like the moon. When I see a beautiful full moon I know there's no need to worry! I think love is like that too... So silver."

"But Dawn, the moon is grey."

Dawn's eyes burned in anger, "Silver, Ash! Silver."

Fear spread through Ash. Although Dawn was the youngest of the group, her angry wrath could be just as devastating as Misty's. Or so he believed. "Okay, silver, sorry!" Next to him, Pikachu chuckled to himself.

"I thought that was a beautiful suggestion, Dawn." Tracey put in, with a huge smile. "I think I would like to join in after all, if that's okay?"

Brock nodded and waved for him to go on.

"I think it's a blank canvas."

Around him everyone sweat dropped and waited for him to continue.

"You know, it's just white until the love paints a picture..." He sighed and looked at the ground, "I thought it made sense."

"Of course it did!" Brock roared, getting down on one knee. "It was poetically beautiful, more so than Gary's suggestion. Tracey, your smoothness is what I need to win Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny's hearts with! Please teach me your OW!"

Misty's hand affectionately pulled Brock's ear forcefully to the ground. "Don't turn this into a fan work of you singing the praises of women."

After a while she released her death grip on Brock, who sat nursing his poor ear. "I'll go then, then I think we're finished." He sat up straight. "Love is the colour of Nurse Joy's pale uniform, the deep blue of Jenny's! The combination of the two makes the super power that is love! For every man who witnesses the uniform's, true love is near! I myself find deep beauty in the OW."

This time Misty had reacted too slow, and Brock's loyal Croagunk had interfered with a swift poison jab. With a throaty laugh, Croagunk slowly dragged the over enthusiastic love fool away from the circle, with six pairs of eyes watching with mild fear. After Brock's leaving lost interest, the group began discussing each others response, until they were interrupted.

"You losers! Talking about such stupid things? The colour of love is black. The sooner you losers realise that, the better." Paul was standing up, staring at the group with dark eyes.

His interruption had stirred Ash's anger, "Says you! Leave us alone Paul!"

The simple reply began to boil everyone's anger. "No."

"Pika... Chu." The electric mouse edged forward, saddened by Paul's cold attitude to his friend's game. If he didn't act soon, the whole group would be involved in pointless conflict. Pikachu glanced back and forward, seeing his side getting up, worked up over Paul's words. Paul, too, was getting more frustrated. "Ka...Chu..." The little creature racked his mind looking for a solution, until he found one. Paul seemed devoid of any emotion like love, and the best way to solve that would be a hug. Pikachu grinned and smiled before launching himself into a huge glomp tackle.

Paul yelled out in shock, as the yellow mouse grabbed his leg. At the image, Ash burst out laughing, applauding his Pikachu. Misty giggled, and May and Dawn squealed in delight. Gary and Tracey grinned at the sight. Paul's face flushed and he glared at Pikachu.

"Train your Pikachu, loser, it shouldn't be attacking people like that."

Ash growled at Paul, getting ready to say something.

"To be fair, Paul," Misty muttered, quickly diverting Ash's attention from making Paul angrier, "You're the one who verbally attacked us."

Narrowing his eyes, Paul glared at the group of teenagers, "Whatever."

With this he turned his back and sulked off, clearing up his own camping gear and moving further away.

May and Dawn watched him go, frowning. His actions were odd, camping near them in the first place, and then causing so much trouble. His character was odd, and they couldn't understand his motive. Ash watched the direction that he left in, fist clenched. _I _will _understand you one day, Paul_. He thought to himself.

"It's interesting that he thought the colour of love was black," Brock mused, magically reappearing by his companions' side and breaking the tension that had risen amongst the trainers and coordinators. "I mean, I thought even he would be more relaxed about things."

Ash shrugged, "Maybe he just can't get on with others very well."

Pikachu watched in mild interest as the teenagers decided to call it a night, turning in for bed. Brock had been thinking up such strange games all night, and it was fun to watch the humans decide on colours. To Pikachu, the colour of love was a rainbow. Yes, a rainbow isn't a colour, but, love isn't just one shade, and to the mouse-like creature, the multi-coloured arc suited the emotion well.


End file.
